Avatar: Alien Threat
by crinacle
Summary: The Avatar will forever be the bridge between the mortal and spirit world; the protector and balance of the world. But what happens when the world is threatened by something... from out of this world? Currently Symbiote x Avatar, possible further expansion to Marvel in the future.


Azula roamed around the asylum gardens, staring at the plants and the night sky blankly. Her mental condition had definitely improved, but she had lost nearly all will to live, and was merely an empty shell of what she used to be. Still staring at the dark, star-ridden sky, a streak of light caught her eyes as it shone through the blackness, illuminating the clouds.

"A… meteor…" she whispered to herself as she closed her eyes. Memories of the events during Sozin's comet flashed through her head as tears began to run down her face, silently sobbing at what she had become. Her authority, her power, even her sanity was lost during those days, and now she was just a weakling.

Just like the subjects she used to command over.

"Raaaaarrrrgh!" she bellowed, blasting a small ball of orange fire onto the earth. Her flames had lost the blue, intense hue she once had. Standing there panting, she straightened again and breathed slowly, trying to calm herself down as she fixed her neat hair, her signature twin-fringes dropping down the sides of her face. "It's in the past, it's in the past…" she repeated to herself, siphoning the inner rage away.

Suddenly, she felt a surge of power. Looking up, she watched as the meteor she was looking at entered the atmosphere, burning up as it did. Inhaling deeply, Azula exhaled small breaths of blue fire, savouring the power flowing through her. "Yes, yes… this feeling…" she said to herself, a small smile playing at her lips.

However, something wasn't right. The meteorite continued to fall to the earth, coming closer and closer to her location. Standing there dumbfounded at the flaming rock's beauty, Azula couldn't even budge an inch as the meteor sped toward her, till…

*CRAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!*

Azula's body flew backwards, slamming into the asylum's concrete walls surrounding the garden as the meteorite continued to scrape across the earth, finally coming to a stop after leaving a trail of burning rock and dirt. Regaining her consciousness, Azula ran toward the black meteorite, which was glowing slightly from its heated entrance.

"W-what's this…?"

As if on cue, the surface of the meteorite cracked open, revealing a mass of black slime oozing out as it dropped itself onto the ground, pooling at her feet. The slime formed numerous tiny tendrils as it crawled towards her, oozing all over her feet.

"Wha—Get off you… thing!" Azula cried out, desperately trying to shake off the slime from her foot. Falling over backwards, she then reached out to yank the slime off, but to no avail as its tendrils latched onto her fingers as well, spreading across her hands.

"What the… geddoff geddoff geddoff!" Azula screamed. The slime showed no signs of stopping, proceeding to coat her entirely within itself...

* * *

"You're going down, Avatar," Zuko solemnly muttered, preparing himself for the worst as he faced the most powerful bender in the world, Aang the Air Nomad.

"I think not, Zuko," Aang calmly replied. "Your defences have been breached, and now you're powerless against me."

"How about THIS then!" Zuko exclaimed, setting up his first strike against Aang. But, the Avatar was unfazed.

"Your efforts are futile, Fire Lord," Aang said, raising his hand. "Now, you go down… for good."

"No… NOOOOO!"

The sound of wood against wood echoed through the room as the audience was left dumbstruck and shocked. Zuko reeled back and clutched his head in disappointment.

"Checkmate," Aang smugly announced, twirling a Pai Sho tile around his fingertips. Zuko got back to his seat and banged the Pai Sho table.

"I demand a rematch!" Zuko said, pushing the tiles to one corner of the table.

"I'm sorry Zuko, you already called best-two-out-of-three. And I won twice… in a row."

"Ugh!" Zuko banged his head on the table in shame. "I'm so horrible at this game. This is all your fault, Uncle!"

"My fault?" Iroh said in mock shock. "You wanted to learn the game in the first place, though to be frank you're not exactly 'prodigy material'…"

"Well it's not like you're going to get it on your first try; don't sweat it," Aang reasoned, taking a sip of Iroh's famous tea. Zuko hmphed and collected the tiles from the pai sho table, looking as dissatisfied as ever.

*CRAAAAASH!*

"What was that!" Katara perked up, looking out the window where a plume of smoke was already wafting into the air.

"… an… explosion perhaps?" Sokka guessed. But judging from the linear path of the flames, it looked like someone fired a flaming cannonball instead.

Suddenly, the doors flew open as one of the civilians came rushing into the tea shop. "Avatar Aang, big trouble!" He gasped, syllables sputtering between his pants.

"What's wrong?" Aang glided over to him and asked.

"Y-you wouldn't believe it but… some black monster came terrorizing the entire town! It's burning everything to the ground! It had a Fire Nation symbol on its chest and it fights just like a firebender!"

Team Avatar looked at each other nervously. Aang cleared his throat to dissipate the awkward silence. "We'll… take it from here," He said, fanning out his glider as he flew to the site of the explosion.

"Fire nation insignia…? Is it one of those escaped wartime experiments?" Zuko muttered, staring at the black plume of smoke in the distance.

"Nothing is confirmed, my nephew," Iroh stated. "For now, we'll have to find it out for ourselves, and aid the Avatar when possible."

Aang quickly reached his destination: the town market. Below him was the monster, a petite humanoid with black skin spewing white fire from her fists onto the earthen buildings. Spinning his glider in mid-air, Aang then striked downwards with all his might so as to incapacitate the monster with a strong wave of air. But, before he could even touch the monster, it darted off with superhuman speed, completely dodging Aang's attack.

"Move aside Avatar, I'm not here you… yet," The monster spoke, a dual voice rasping out of its toothy grin.

"What are you doing, destroying the town like this?!" Aang shouted. "Are you a spirit, or a criminal?"

The monster cackled evilly as a bolt of lightning sprang from her fingers, striking Aang. With a swift motion, Aang absorbed the energy, and redirected it straight at the monster. But as the bolt struck its body, it barely even moved as sparks of electricity danced around its feet.

"I said go away, you foolish Avatar," The monster warned. "Unless you want to get burned."

Suddenly, a fireball flew right next to the monster's head, barely missing it. Turning around, the monster laughed crazily as she pointed to the source of the attack.

"Oh Zuko, nice of you to finally come!"

Zuko jumped down from the rooftop, along with Sokka, Toph, Katara and Mai. "Stop harming the city right now, or face the consequences, monster," Zuko said, going into a dragon stance.

"Zu-zu, don't tell you forgot about me already…?"

Zuko's eyes widened. No, it couldn't be… wasn't she…?

The mask melted from the monster's face, tendrils receding from its skin. Before long, the monster revealed her face, the face one of Team Avatar's greatest threats: Azula.

"I've come for my revenge, Zuko," Azula said, an insane smile playing at her black, glossy lips.

"I beat you once and I'll beat you again," Zuko said, preparing to strike.

"Oh no, Zu-zu. With this new suit bestowed to me by the heavens, you will never best me ever again. The power, the invincibility… ohhhh!" Azula screamed as the slime fed her more adrenaline, immeasurable power flowing through her veins. "You will die today."

With a single punch, a white fireball the size of Appa flew towards Zuko. Forming a defensive shield, Zuko managed to barely escape, but was blasted off straight into a wall.

"C'mon Zuko, beats me already!" Azula taunted, more flames erupting from her hands aimed at the unconscious Zuko. Suddenly, a huge earthen wall emerged from the wall, blocking off Azula's attacks.

"Zuko doesn't fight alone, Azula," Katara said. Summoning some water from nearby vats, she blasted Azula with all her might, but even water was overwhelmed by Azula's new flames.

"Now you die, peasant!" Azula screamed, propelling herself into the air as she unleashed a barrage of fiery blasts towards the trio. Toph barely held on as even her rocky defense were being blasted apart by Azula's alien-enhanced attacks.

"DIE!" Azula inhaled, preparing for some firebreathing. Suddenly, a gust of air knocked her down to the ground, forming a deep crater on impact.

"Give up Azula, you cannot beat me," Aang bellowed, his eyes and his tattoos glowing white.

"Your puny Avatar State can't save you!" Azula said, sending huge waves of fire towards Aang. However, Aang simply dissipated them with a wave of his hand, before pushing Azula further back with his air blasts. In quick succession, Toph drove an earthen pillar into Azula's back, sending her skidding across the ground.

"You can't beat all of us, Azula. Just surrender," Katara reasoned.

Azula ignored her and blasted the team with more white-hot flames, but was easily overcome by Aang and blasted further to the other side of the city.

"Quick, after her!" Toph said. Team Avatar quickly dispatched themselves and went after the Azula, whom had crash landed into another building.


End file.
